Perfluoroelastomers have achieved outstanding commercial success and are used in a wide variety of applications in which severe environments are encountered, in particular those end uses where exposure to high temperatures and aggressive chemicals occurs. These polymers are often used in seals for aircraft engines, in oil-well drilling devices, and in sealing elements for industrial equipment used at high temperatures.
Sealing components used in equipment for manufacture of electronic components, for example semi-conductor devices, must meet unusually stringent property requirements. Specifically, the seals are often exposed to reactive plasmas, corrosive cleaning gases and high temperatures, often up to about 300.degree. C., that cause rapid deterioration of physical properties. In addition, polymer degradation can occur under the high temperature conditions encountered, leading to production of hydrogen fluoride (HF) which is a highly corrosive compound. A particular problem associated with HF is that its presence causes corrosion of any steel and quartz materials present in the semi-conductor manufacturing equipment.
Although conventional perfluoroelastomers are satisfactory for most uses, it would be desirable to have available a more resistant perfluoroelastomer composition. That is, an unmet need exists for perfluoroelastomer compositions that will function satisfactorily in the unusual and demanding process conditions found in electronics manufacturing, and, in addition will evolve only minimal amounts of HF when heated at temperatures of about 300.degree. C.